summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizell Caliburn
A very mysterious and wise Old man, his origins and true motives are still unclear. Background (Summon Night) Wizell is actually a very famous and powerful Craftknight. He was much respected in his line of work and was even able to hear the voices of weapons, armors, materials and tools. Until one day, during a war, when a knight made the absurd order for a sword that used the magic powers of summoning stones. Wizell was very chocked at first, but he eventually finished the artifact. The result was even better than he expected, he got scared of his own creation when he imagined how many deaths this blade would cause in the battlefield. To prevent this, he refused to deliver the blade. Development Wizell is first found in Seijent’ssouth slums during chapter 4. He is a very melancholic old geezer and always seems to be thinking about something else. Wizell is actually very concerned about the valor of a warrior, the resolve in one’s heart and the consequences of war. He got through a lot in the past and now has an illness in his lungs. Without much time to live, he now spent the rest of his days looking for something… A certain day, Wizell finds a interesting young man and decides to observe him for a while. Sometime later, He sees a pure heart and a strong resolve within the boy and decides to give the sword to him. During the third game, it's revealed that he was one of Ordreik’s allies, not to mention a very skilled swordsman. It is unknown if he is still working for the Colorless Faction by the time the first game takes place. Background (Summon Night 3) Wizell is a swordsman how work as Ordreik’s escort. His specialty is the art of Iyai. Even when working as a blacksmith, his abilities are first class, this is actually his main focus. He studied the art of the sword only to improve his understanding about the weapons he wishes to make. With his supreme skill, the Absolute Iyai Slash(居合斬り・絶), He can cut through enemies that are far away from him. It is said he is even able to cut though steel. Development During the fight with the heroes, he gets interested in the protagonist’s skills, but soon gets disappointed when he sees the main character’s face after the lost of his/her artifact, he decides to help them using his blacksmithing skills, even though he had no intentions of becoming their ally. Later, he has a final clash against the heroes and get defeated. Trivia *Wizell always keep his right eye closed. It’s unclear if this is because this is a blind eye or if it’s just a habit. *It seems they got the wrong eye in the third game. This still could be because it’s a habit, so he just change the eye to keep closed. This could be also because of a mirror effect. * In the Summon Night tarot collection, Wizell represents "The Hermit" card. Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 1 Character Category:Summon Night 3 Character